


one thousand suns (burning out)

by poachedegg



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poachedegg/pseuds/poachedegg
Summary: It's been too long, and too much, to mean nothing at all.A façade that was built on thin ice is one that is only waiting to crack.





	one thousand suns (burning out)

Tilting his head to the right so Daniel’s lips stray further from his own, Daniel pushes himself up so he can pepper kisses all over Jihoon’s face.

It makes his nose scrunch, although not in a bad way. Jihoon could never bring himself to associate Daniel with anything bad, he thinks. Toeing the lines they had agreed to draw right from the start goes pretty close, yet that is all Daniel ever does - walk along it, never crossing it. Still, Jihoon doesn’t want to be reminded of all that he could have if he hadn’t agreed to this and had approached Daniel like any other normal human being instead.

Daniel seems to get the hint.

A slight shift of Daniel’s fingers to the right jolt him out of his thoughts, and he clenches down involuntarily onto the digits when they rub against his prostate _just right_.

“There,” he pants - and Daniel has never been one who doesn’t give more than he takes. Taking care to keep his wrist still, Daniel hands over the reigns to Jihoon, who gladly takes it upon himself to grind his hips down. Each swivel of his hips walks him a little closer to the edge, and when Jihoon cracks his eyes open, he finds Daniel’s gaze fixated on the way the head of his cock drips with all the precum that has been leaking ever since the night had started.

Without preamble, Daniel pushes himself down to wrap his lips around the head of Jihoon’s cock. Running his tongue along the slit, Daniel sucks once and the reaction is instant. Stubby fingers wind themselves in his hair and pull in a way that would have made anyone else lift their heads, but Daniel understands from the way Jihoon’s back bends off the mattress with a certain grace that no, he doesn’t want Daniel to stop. The resulting moan that tears its way out from the low of Jihoon’s chest goes straight to Daniel’s cock, reminding him of the fact that he’s still fully clothed unlike the man beneath him.

Spreading his fingers, Daniel begins pushing his fingers in without much of a rhythm. For the most part, Jihoon doesn’t seem to mind, for his attention is now focused on trying to get Daniel’s mouth back on his cock again. A few bites are littered along Jihoon’s inner thigh, and Daniel makes sure he pays equal attention to the other by peppering wet kisses to the places he can reach, searching for the _something_ that’ll make him move his mouth back up again.

When he deems his job done, Daniel perches his chin on one of Jihoon’s thighs, watching as the brunette’s chest heaves with the way he tries to adjust to three fingers. They don’t normally get to this point. As soon as the door clicks shut, hands slide against bare skin underneath shirts until someone’s back meets a hard surface.  It usually remains that way for the rest of the night. Where the sound of tongues gliding against each other fill in the silence for others, Daniel and Jihoon let their racing heartbeats speak for them. Between the two of them, words always come later.

And maybe that’s why they have managed to keep up with this arrangement for so long, or at least by Jihoon’s standard it is so.

Having had to deal with people telling him they’ve caught feelings not one, two, _three_ months into their arrangement, five months with Daniel pretty much feels like they’re already wedded to each other. 

The difference? _He_ is the one who has to struggle to keep his mouth shut each time Daniel tugs him over for post-sex cuddles, as he so likes to put it. There can only be so many times where someone can blame their hormone-addled brain for spilling nonsense, and Jihoon is sure he has long filled up his quota for as long as _this_ is supposed to go on.

“Please.”

It comes out so soft, so unlike Jihoon that Daniel almost startles when his ears finally catch onto the word he had been waiting for.

“I can’t hear you.” It isn’t a total lie, yet Jihoon still rolls his eyes anyway. “Would you mind repeating it for me?" 

His grin is saccharine, too much for Jihoon’s liking, but he knows that if he doesn’t play it Daniel’s way, he’s never going to get what he wants. And what he wants is for Daniel to do what he does best - take him down his throat.

“Niel, please,” a small shift of his hips, “can you put your lips back on my cock?”

 The grin on Daniel’s face only stretches wider, much to Jihoon’s chagrin. He doesn’t have much time to dwell on that though. “Since you asked so nicely.”

And with that, Daniel fits Jihoon into his mouth nicely, with the tip of his cock barely hitting the back of his throat. Where Daniel compensates with length, Jihoon has more girth - and it is what he likes about watching Daniel swallow him down, aside from the fact that Daniel thoroughly enjoys it. Fitting a hand along Daniel’s chin, Jihoon rests his thumb on Daniel’s cheek and watches the way his cock pushes against it with every downstroke. If anyone else had anything to say about it, they might say that Jihoon is obsessed. Not that anyone else has to know.

No one else has to know that he loves the way tears eventually begin to gather in Daniel’s eyes as he continues, as he keeps his head still and lets Jihoon fuck up into the vice he has created with his mouth. Just as no one else has to know that they do this much too often for it to mean nothing anymore. Jihoon likes to pretend that’s another thought for another time. (Except maybe there shouldn’t ever be a time where it has to be verbalized.)

“Always such a good cockslut,” Jihoon muses. Daniel’s eyes shut briefly as he moans around Jihoon’s cock, the vibrations sending another wave of blood pooling straight to his dick. As if he can be any harder than he already is. Through the rush of blood in his ears, he hears rustling, and he doesn’t doubt that Daniel is thrusting his hips against his sheets as he lets Jihoon have his way with him.

Loosening his jaw, Daniel lets his teeth graze along the veins on Jihoon’s cock, and Jihoon’s fist tightens from where he has Daniel’s hair bunched up from before.

When he looks down, he’s greeted with the sight of Daniel’s watery eyes gazing right back at him, with some of his sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. The lips that are enveloping his cock are red and swollen from misuse. What mess of his hair that isn’t in Jihoon’s hand is sticking out in different directions, and _fuck_ , Jihoon thinks. He could come right now.

Instead, he pulls Daniel off, ignoring his whine.

“Fuck me,” Jihoon punctuates his demand with a particularly rough tug to Daniel’s strands. “ _Now_.”

The surge of pain must have far surpassed the haze of pleasure by now, yet Daniel hasn’t uttered a single word in defiance thus far. A part of Jihoon is tempted to brush his lips against Daniel’s in reward, maybe even dart his tongue out to wet Daniel’s bottom lip that is always so dry - not that Jihoon had ever been looking. 

The better, _wiser_ part of him decides against it, because the result would be more punishing for the both of them than anything else. Perhaps he is selfish for holding Daniel out on the one thing he wants most, but he’s just trying to protect them and whatever they have, whatever this might be.

 _Ridiculous,_ Jihoon’s mind echoes as his eyes linger on the way Daniel’s fingers quiver. This whole idea had been preposterous right from the start.

_No kissing, but we can leave marks._

That was all of Daniel’s objections when Jihoon had first brought the topic of them being permanent, complete with lazy waves of his hands in an attempt to gesture.

Jihoon remembers that night, remembers the packs of beer laid strategically around them as they both sat cross-legged on the floor, already clad in pyjamas. What pyjamas was to Daniel then was essentially only boxer shorts - or at least it may have well been so.

He also remembers not being able to take his eyes away from the nubs that showed themselves each time Daniel let himself lean back into a surface, his too thin shirt falling over his torso like a poor excuse for a blanket.

Three sips in and Jihoon borrowed the excuse of being tipsy to move himself closer to Daniel, wishing he could abolish any distance between them. _Something about the cold_ was whispered, and that same cold was damned when Daniel pulled Jihoon into his lap not one and a half games later. 

Jihoon had found better use for his hands in running his fingertips over what skin he could reach, and Daniel found that he didn’t mind it too much when Jihoon got bossy and guided his hands to right where he wanted them. They worked almost like a well-oiled machine for two strangers who were learning the language of each other’s bodies for the first time, though the same could be said for the way their friendship first fell into place. Everything _is_ just that natural when it came to Daniel, Jihoon has come to realize.

 

And that was that.

One not so drunken thought that led to a sober touch later in the week, which melded into the frantic linking of fingers as Daniel pushed himself into Jihoon some thirty days into the future - something he has taken a liking to recently.

 _Do friends with benefits do this?_ Jihoon could ask, but at this point _this_ is a blanket term which includes, but is not exclusive to: Jihoon knowing all of Daniel’s comfort foods and where to get them and Daniel curling up next to him so they can get breakfast the next morning.

Bony, wet fingers trying to intertwine with his own shorter ones drag him out of his thoughts, and Jihoon does his best not to groan when Daniel decides to be a fucking tease. The blunt head of Daniel’s cock rubs against his hole a few times courtesy of the man and Jihoon finds himself helplessly clenching around nothing. Before Jihoon can throw any sort of profanity Daniel’s way, Daniel pushes himself in, and Jihoon does nothing to hold back the deep moan that rumbles from his chest.

 

Tonight, Daniel cuts to the chase.

It is dirty, it is _filthy,_ it is everything they have let build up - feelings, thoughts, actions. Everything from the point where Jihoon placed a hand on Daniel’s thigh has culminated into this, and Jihoon is a lost soul that’s still trying to convince his brain that his heart is allowed a role to play in deciding their future.

The room is immediately filled with the sounds of lube squelching with each piston of Daniel’s hips forth and skin slapping against skin in an almost unforgiving manner. Beneath them the sheets are a mess, not that Jihoon has the mind to bother about them now, not when Daniel has his free hand squeezing his hip.

Leaning forward so that his body cages Jihoon’s, Daniel invades Jihoon’s personal space, though in the best way. Thick thighs squeeze around Daniel’s waist as Jihoon lifts his legs to give Daniel better access, and no matter how many times they’ve done this in the exact same position, Jihoon still feels the same rush of electricity shooting up his spine when Daniel rests his forehead against his own.

With Daniel panting this close to his lips, with Daniel sharing the same air as him and the lack of space between them, it is only too easy to tilt his chin up and pass it off as an accident. 

 Except that would be breaking the rules.

But _fuck the rules_ , Jihoon’s traitorous mind tells him as he throws his arms around Daniel’s neck and pulls him in only for their lips to crash in the most ungraceful manner.

Daniel pulls away, and for a heated moment Jihoon thinks Daniel is going to leave him right there, push him away for crossing the one boundary that had kept them as what they are for so long.

But Daniel tilts his head then, and takes Jihoon’s bottom lip into his mouth soon enough, soothing over the previous collision with the same tongue that had been on his cock earlier.  

When Jihoon’s eyes meet Daniel’s, he finds a gaze that rips right through his soul with an intensity he couldn’t have imagined. Neither of them look away, and the both of them come to an understanding.

  

_We’ll talk later._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> first up: thank you marie for the title and summary - couldn't have done this without you ♡
> 
> this was also kinda self-indulgent so if you've reached here, thank you for reading! （*´▽｀*）


End file.
